If These Wings Could Fly
by dontcausecommotionsiamone5
Summary: Elphaba saves her beloved Fiyero from his death in the Emerald Palace, and jumps the wall between Earth and Oz to escape her mayhem-ridden life. Fiyero jumps after two days after Elphaba had. What happens when they find each other in NYC? I don't really know how to explain it. I'm really bad at descriptions, so I promise it is much better. Based on Birdy's song "Wings" FIYERABA
1. Chapter 1

**If These Wings Could Fly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked… or Birdy's song "Wings" either for that matter, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic right now. I'd be pretty rich.**

**Yeah, so first multi-chapter story... please review ****. It's obviously based on the song "Wings" by Birdy. It takes place in New York City for reasons that will be explained, and for all you hopeless romantics out there: lots of corny, cute Fiyeraba fluff. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Sunlight Comes Creeping In**

Sunlight poured through the window of the characterless Hampton Inn room. Elphaba opened her eyes to her second day in the foreign land. She panicked for a minute, questioning why she was thee in the first place, then the reasons flowed back into her memory in an instant. She left her old life behind, her terrible life; all the havoc and the mayhem. It was gone now. The torment was over, and now she was in a whole new land of opportunity. There were no fraudulent "wizards" or flying monkeys. No evil fathers named Frexspar, or "wicked" witches (well now, technically there is one). Her future seemed unlimited, the possibilities were endless; but if only her sweet Fiyero were here to share the times with her.

"Oz knows where he is now," She thought aloud to herself, as she sat up in her bed. 'Probably dead or bleeding, maybe imprisoned with the Gale Force or in the Emerald Palace.' She thought to herself, this time, only in her mind. She threw the covers off of herself and stood up, walking to the window. She looked across the city skyline, and then cast her stare down to the people below. It was no Emerald City, but it was still and impeccable sight. She observed the people walking below her, realizing that most of her clothing would not be sufficient to walk around in this city. If her green skin didn't make her stick out enough, most of her clothing choices would.

She was running low on money. Along the way to the wall between the two worlds: Earth and Oz, she sold many of her belongings so she'd have money for the journey. When she crossed the wall and mysteriously ended up in New York City, all of her Ozian money somehow transformed itself into American currency. This was how she was paying for the hotel. From her two days' experience in the new land, she found that Oz and America had many similarities: there were cities with stores and businesses, restaurants and shows. However, this new land did not seem to have magic, the buildings were dull and gray instead of vibrant emerald. People dressed differently and it smelled funny here. even with the strangeness, she knew she had to find her way, and make a living for herself.

She dug through her small travel bag, selecting a short, black dress Galinda had bought for her in her days at Shiz University. It was not really her style, but it was the only thing that could possibly work and blend in in this city. The dress was black with cap sleeves and a low neckline. It was tight and fitted on top, and flared out in the skirt, falling about two inches above her knees. With this she wore the only pair of shoes she owned: a pair of mid-calf, lace up, black boots. She wove her thick, ebony hair into her usual braid, allowing a few short strands of hair to fall around her face. She took a deep breath, picked up her satchel, and exited her room. She needed to find a job.

She took five flights of stairs down to the lobby of the hotel, deciding it would be in her best interest to stop at the front desk. "Uhm… excuse me, Miss?" A young woman with dark skin and dark hair peeked up from the computer she was typing on. At her first glimpse of Elphaba, she twitched, startled. Before she could even answer, Elphaba chimed in. "Yes, I know. I'm green. Let's not get into this. I just came here to ask you if you knew of any places that may be hiring. I never got to finish my college education because… uhm… because things came up. But I need money. I'm running out of the money I came here with." The woman nodded understandingly. "I understand. I don't know off the top of my head, but I can look it up for you right here, Miss… uh… what is your name?" Surprised with the woman's kindness and calmness about her skin tone, she replied, "My name is Elphaba. Elphaba Thropp." The woman nodded and typed something into the computer. "Well, Miss Elphaba," she said, "You could try for a job at any of the Starbucks', Dunkin' Donuts, McDonald's, stores like Forever 21 or American Eagle. If you're twenty one or older, another option is to take a short, free bartending course and get a job as a bartender. It might be more beneficial, especially on the NYC bar scene. You could make a great deal more money in tips. Bars are always hiring." Elphaba nodded. "That sounds great. I should probably get two jobs with the position I'm in right now. I'll try a restaurant or store, and where is the bartending course being held?"

"Actually, right here in our conference room. It's four hours, starting at two."

"Fantastic. Thanks for all of the help."

"One more question before you go—"

"Ugh. NO, I am not seasick, no I did not eat grass as a child, my father was not a frog, and NO I am not some superhero character named Gamora!"

"Well, okay. I just wondered why you decided to paint yourself green. Is there some meaning to it? Are you a performer of some sort?"

"Hrmph… well… I don't really know how to put this, but it's not paint. I guess you could call it a strange, rare birth defect, but it's made my life a living hell."

"Wow. That's… interesting. I've never heard of that defect before. Any idea what causes it?"

"Yes, but it's a very long story. I'm the only person who ever got it, and I really don't feel like going into what causes it."

"Oh, okay. I get it. If you ever do want to tell me, you're quite welcome to."

"I'll keep that in mind, and thank you so much again for the help." Elphaba faked a smile and walked into the city, but she couldn't help but to long for Fiyero to be right there, by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

**If These Wings Could Fly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked… or Birdy's song "Wings" either for that matter, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic right now. I'd be pretty rich.**

**WickedFrenchHorn and Fae'sFlower: Request granted :D It gets a little bit more interesting in the next chapter though, when the story starts switching between the two different perspectives.**

**Doglover645: Thanks! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**So this chapter is just kind of a bridge chapter I promise, it's going to be more interesting and entertaining after this chapter. (This chapter is a bit corny).**

**Chapter 2: Illuminates Our Skin**

Fiyero awoke in the middle of a barren field, sprawled on the ground. He used his abdominal strength to lift his torso off the ground, into a seated position. He rubbed his head in hopes his splitting headache would go away. He wondered how he got there. The last thing he remembered was being on all fours, his head underneath the blade of the guillotine in the Emerald Palace. Was this heaven? Hell? Was he dead? Was this all a dream or a hallucination? No. it was too real. She must have cast a spell to transport him from his death to… a random field. At least she saved his life at all. "Oz, is there anything that woman can't do?" He thought to himself. As he thought this, he craved for her to be there with him. he wanted to kiss her, and recreate that night they had in the woods after he left Galinda. As he stood up, he noticed a piece of folded paper slide off of his leg. He opened it up: it was a note from his dear Fae.

_Dearest Yero,_

_I couldn't let them kill you, so I transported you to safety. Just trust me on that one. I'm sorry I couldn't see you just one last time before the afterlife. I wish I could kiss you just one more time. I want you to know that I love you, and I'd give anything to live a life with you. However, under the circumstances, we both see that is quite impossible. There is no way to escape the mayhem and misery alive. I'm jumping over the wall to your left. It's my escape, the only way out. Please just do me one favor: know how much I love you. Return home and resume life. Don't mourn me. I love you, Yero._

_Love,_

_Your Fae_

Tears suddenly streaked his face, streaming from his eyes. Was she really dead? Yes. This was real but he couldn't live like this. There was no world without his Fae. He had to jump. He ran to the stone wall just fifty meters from where he woke up, and climbed to the top. Looking down, the drop did not seem to have an end, a bottom, or any sort of landing. He would do anything to be with Fae again, anything at all. He inhaled deeply through his nose, closed his eyes, and leaped.

The fall seemed endless, it was fast and exhilarating. He felt as though he was being suffocated by the thin air he was travelling through. He let his eyes stay open through the beginning of his fall, so he could watch the never ending mellow blueness. He soon allowed his eyes to close. Suddenly, he felt as though he wasn't falling anymore, and his eyelids fluttered open. He was stopped in mid-air. Fae? Could she use her magic from heaven? What was happening? After about thirty seconds, he started moving again, but this time forward instead of downward. A stone wall came into appearance in front of him, through the thick fog, and he was moving straight towards it. He breathed deeply, ready to feel the impact of his head hitting the rocks, but instead he perfectly fit through a little black hole carved into the wall. He was being sucked through a small cavern inside the wall, and now he was moving upward. The tunnel soon stopped looking like a cavern: the sides were smooth and the tunnel was shaped in a perfect circle. He was then being pulled directly upward. Is this the way to heaven?

All of a sudden, the tunnel was no longer dark, but lit with the bright light of… the sun? How was this possible? The light continuously grew stronger until he was no longer in the tunnel. His feet were firmly planted on the ground on either side of a hole in the ground. He scanned his surroundings, gaping at the glistening, silver skyscrapers lining the streets. Oddly dressed people bustled by him on the sidewalks, giving him quizzical looks. He wasn't dead. No. Heaven didn't have cities.

If he wasn't dead, and Elphaba jumped over the same exact wall, then neither was she.

**SOOO… little reference in there to the movie "Enchanted" :D. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, it was just kind of a bridge chapter to get Fiyero into NYC. Also, I failed to mention in the last chapter that Elphaba ended up in NYC instead of dead as she desired. I didn't exactly think of that idea until after I had written and published Chapter 1. **


	3. Chapter 3

**If These Wings Could Fly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked… or Birdy's song "Wings" either for that matter, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic right now. I'd be pretty rich.**

**So now it gets interesting… it takes place four days after the last two chapters. o.O Enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3: We Watched the Days Go By**

"You're hired Miss Thropp! You start tomorrow at 4:00… that is unless you'd like to cover for Evelyn tonight, the 8 to 1 shift." The jolly man said. He was tall and heavy with a bald head and a sleek, navy blue suit. "Actually, if you'd like I could cover for her tonight. I have nothing going on and I need the money. Is there any type of uniform I have to wear?" Elphaba replied to the man. A smile beamed across his face. "Thank you so much for covering! No, there is no uniform, just dress nice. Jeans are acceptable, but please. No yoga pants or sweat clothes. Alright?"

"Of course. Thanks so much Rodney!"

"No, thank _you_ Miss Thropp! Just do me a favor though: they're going to love your sarcasm, but could you lighten it up a little bit? I don't want you to come off as mean."

"I'll try my best." At that, she exited the bar and found her new friend, Melanie sitting on the bench outside. Melanie was her coworker at Starbucks, a job she had just started one day before. "You didn't get it?" She asked. Elphaba looked at her quizzically. "What makes you think that? Seriously. Because I'm green?"

"NO! Geez, you don't have to think everything happens because you're green! I simply didn't see a uniform in your hand so I didn't think you were hired."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mel. I actually am hired though. I got the job!"

"GREAT! Congrats. They're giving you your uniform when you get there?"

"Thanks! And no, there is no uniform. I just can't wear sweat clothes. The boss just said dress nice. I guess I'll wear that short black dress that I have and my boots."

Melanie gave her a disgusted look, and chuckled, shaking her head. "No. No, no, no. You are not wearing that. Don't get me wrong it's cute and all, but you need something new to wear. You need something that will make you stand out!"

"Oh, because my green skin totally won't do that already."

"Come on Elphie—"

"Woah, wait. Come on _who?_"

"Elphie… do you mind if I call you that?"

"No. It just reminded me of my best friend, Galinda. That's all. You were saying?"

"Do you know how many guys you can pick up being a bartender? Lots."

"Yeah, because a drunk boyfriend is totally what I want in life."

"COME ON! This isn't like one of those scummy bars this one is pretty high class. This isn't where drunks go this is the kind of bar that rich, undiscovered musicians go to! You could meet someone, you're a musician too! Besides, didn't you say your ex-boyfriend drank a lot?"

Elphaba sighed. "Well, yeah. But how am I going to get something new to wear? I'm broke and I don't look good in anything anyway."

"UGH no. Not true. And you don't need money, I've got you covered."

"WHAT? No. I can't let you do that, that's ridiculous!"

"No. Come on. I have a job at Free People, where they sell really really expensive, but really different and pretty clothes. Employees get a 75% discount, so I can get anything they sell for like, really cheap. So come with me and pick something out you'd like to wear."

"But I hate shopping!"

"Fine. If I have to I'll pick something out for you."

Elphaba groaned, but followed Melanie as she tugged on her arm. They walked just a few blocks down from where they were to Rockefeller Center, where the store was located. Melanie walked in, and stopped dead in her tracks, staring straight ahead of her. She suddenly ran towards a rack holding dresses. The mannequin beside the rack was wearing the dress that was hanging up on the hanger Melanie was holding. It was a plain, white, spaghetti strap dress, with a black lace overlay. The overlay was tight at the top and flared at the bottom, which fell at the mannequin's mid-thigh. The overlay had long sleeves that were tight in the bicep, and flared in the forearm. The neckline was high, but there was a large cutout on the upper back, and cutouts in the white underdress on the sides. "This would be PERFECT for you, Elphie!" Melanie chirped. Oz did she sound like Galinda. "You are trying this on. What size shoe do you wear?" Elphaba looked confused. "Um… I don't know."

"Here, give me your foot." Elphaba gave Melanie her foot, and she examined it. "Size 7. Head up to the fitting room and I'll grab you shoes to try on with the dress. You certainly can't wear the ones you're wearing to your first day of a new job." Elphaba just nodded, and walked up the stairs. A fitting room attendant cheerily greeted her, and placed the dress in one of the first fitting rooms. She stepped in and closed the curtain, slipping the dress over her head. She looked at herself in the full length mirror on the right hand wall and couldn't help to wish her Yero was there to see her in this dress. He would have loved her in this dress. It perfectly flattered her thin body and long legs. He would have loved to see this. "Elphie? What room are you in?" Melanie asked.

"This one, here." Elphaba said, tapping on the curtain she was behind. Melanie slid a pair of high heeled lace up boots under the door with gray crunch socks to go under them. She slid the socks onto her feet, and the shoes over them, lacing the tops. After looking in the mirror one more time she stepped out. Melanie's jaw dropped. "Wow." She said. "You look… perfect! This is the outfit I'm getting you." Elphaba giggled. Maybe shopping wasn't too bad after all. Although the dress was not really her style, she did have to admit she liked it. After she removed it, Melanie took the dress, socks, and shoes down to the counter and purchased them.

"Do you want to get some dinner before you have to go to work? It's 6:00." Melanie asked as they walked out the front door of the store. "Sure. Do you want to go to Tony's? It's right up the street from the bar, Emily was talking about it at work last night." Elphaba asked.

"Of course!" Melanie replied. They walked a few blocks down to the restaurant, and were seated by a waiter at a table for two. "So," Melanie said, "Tell me about your ex-boyfriend." Elphaba was shocked she asked at first, and then she sighed. "Well, his name was Fiyero—"

"Fiyero? Funny name. OH sorry. Continue."

"We met because we were at the same college. On the first day of classes I got hit by his coach and I yelled at him. His response was 'Well, my driver must have seen green and thought, GO!' At that point he drank a lot and partied and was really stupid, but one day we saved an endangered lion cub together, and that's when I knew he was that boy. At that point I didn't think I was that girl, seeing he was dating my best friend, Galinda. Then I left school because I was offered the job of a lifetime in the capitol city, but it wasn't what I thought, and I got really angry with the boss and kind of flipped out. From that point on I was a public enemy and everyone was out to kill me. It was horrible, but he was always there protecting me by acting like he was on their side. All he ever do was stall them so they couldn't hurt me. One night though, he couldn't do it anymore. He didn't love Galinda, and she sprung a surprise engagement party on him. He left to find me, and finally told her that it was me he wanted. We ran away together, and then my sister died. When I went to say my last goodbyes, I ran into Galinda and we had a fight, and I was captured by the guards. He came and saved me, taking my place. I saved him when he was about to be executed, and who knows where he is now. I just wish he was here."

"My god, Elphaba. That story was absolutely… heart wrenching. I thought there was just some kind of break up, not some kind of hopeless love story. So he still loves you?"

"Yeah, but he thinks I'm dead. That's a long story though. I'm not getting into that one."

"Where do you come from, anyway? Obviously not the United States."

"No. Not the United States, but I really don't want to talk about where I come from. I'd like to forget most of my life there."

"Oh. Okay. I understand, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks." The food finally came out, and the girls ate, and chatted about lighter topics, like the people that worked at Starbucks, and just New York in general. They spoke of shows to go see and the new movies coming out. Finally it was 7:45. "Elphie, you should probably go get ready now." Melanie said, handing her the Free People bag.

Elphaba walked to the bathroom, locked herself in a stall, and changed into her new outfit. She took her hair down, letting her ebony curls fall naturally over her shoulders. The dress made her feel fantastic.

The two girls walked down two blocks to the Piano Bar. Elphaba hugged her new friend goodbye, and walked in. She heard the songs of a man singing a song.

_Don't waste your time on me,_

_You're already the voice inside my head._

_I miss you._

The man had the voice of an angel and an acoustic guitar, but was probably drunk. He played the last few chords of the song as she was about to step behind the bar and introduce herself to the woman working there, but she froze when he began to speak. He was in tears, sobbing as he spoke the words, "And that one was a tribute to my girlfriend, she passed on four days ago. I miss her." She knew that voice, it sounded all too familiar, eerily familiar. She walked up to the open mic stage, but she couldn't see the man over people's heads. "I love you, Fae." At that, she pushed through the people and ran right up to the stage, until she was right before the man's eyes.

"Yero?!"

**So yeah :D REUNITED! The song was "I Miss You" by Blink 182. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**If These Wings Could Fly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked… or Birdy's song "Wings" either for that matter, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic right now. I'd be pretty rich.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: LOL I'm the same way! I'm going to update as frequently as possible.**

**Doglover645: :D**

**So now Fiyero's POV.**

**Chapter 4: Stories of What We Did**

His jaw dropped. It couldn't be, but there was no other green girl he knew of in the world. It had to be. "F-Fae?" He stuttered. Without a word, she ran up to him and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around, gaining an "Aww" from the people in the bar. "What are you doing here?" He asked his girlfriend. Tears were now streaking down her face. "I work here now. I work here now, I just got the job today! I can't believe you're here! How?"

"I thought you were dead!" He said, "I jumped after you, I didn't want to live in a life without you."

The whole bar "Awwww"ed again, and she hugged him tighter. "How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Since four days ago. How long have you been here?"

"Since five days ago. My oz. I still can't believe you're here!"

"I can't either!" He laughed.

"Where are you staying?"

"Some hotel nearby, but I'm running out of money. I guess I need to think of getting a job too." He flaunted his crooked smile, which he could tell, Elphaba was happy to see again.

"If you want, you can stay with me for tonight. Maybe when you get a job too, we can buy an apartment together, but it's 8. Can you come to the bar so we can still talk while I work?"

"Of course. By the way, did I tell you how gorgeous you look in that dress?"

Elphaba smiled sympathetically. "You don't have to lie to me."

"It's not lying! It's looking at things a different way, and it looks like a lot of men in this town are looking at things a different way. I just caught about five different guys checking you out."

"Oh, stop it! You know that's not true!" She said playfully.

It was 11, and Elphaba was still working tirelessly. Some things never change. Drink after drink, he could tell she was growing tired and annoyed with the customers. He felt bad because here she was, working hard, and here he was sitting at the bar, enjoying himself, and drinking the drinks that annoyed her to prepare. He truly felt guilty. "Elphaba," Her coworker, Avery started, "Why don't you take your break? Just be back in 20 minutes and don't get drunk." Elphaba looked at her and sighed of relief. "Thank you so much. No problem, I will be back."

Elphaba walked out from behind the bar, and around the stools on the other side. She approached Fiyero, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. She gently kissed his cheek. "Hi, Fae." He said cheerily, while sipping a beer. "You know what you should do, Fae? You should go up and sing a song. I've never heard you sing, but I've heard you were a good singer. I heard you could play the guitar and the piano too." His eyes lied blankly focused on her as she softly giggled, looking down at her feet. She shook her head. "Why not?" She replied, "I'm singing to a bunch of drunk people, what do I have to lose?" Fiyero hugged her at that, and nudged her in the direction of the stage just as the man performing finished his song.

"So, does anyone want to come up and play a song?" He asked, "Anyone? Anyone?" Elphaba began weaving through the bar tables and the people socializing. "I would." She yelled. The man on the stage beamed. "We got someone! Looks like lover boy's girlfriend here wants to sing a song for him!" Fiyero could just see the disgusted look she gave the man when he said that, even though her back was to him. He watched her step behind the grand piano in the corner, which had a microphone hooked up to the stand just above the keys. She tapped on the mic just to make sure it was working.

"Actually," He heard her say, "I do have a song to sing, but it's not for 'lover boy', it's for my dear Yero. I was listening to music the other day, and I heard this song. It really reminded me of you, and our relationship. I love you." He watched her look down as she precisely placed her fingers on the keys to the opening chord. She played the chord rather abruptly, and looked back up at the audience. "By the way, my name is Elphaba." She immediately stared back down at the keys, and began to play the intro.

"Wow, you have a beautiful girlfriend." The man sitting next to him nudged him. "So exotic. She should be a model. Good job man, she's a catch." Fiyero held out his hand to shake, and the man did so firmly. "Thanks. I love her so much. Isn't she beautiful when she plays the piano?" The other man just chuckled, because he was cut off by her hauntingly beautiful voice. It was so clear, and strong, and like listening to a choir of angels.

_Sunlight comes creeping in_

_Illuminates our skin_

_We watched the day go by_

_Stories of what we did_

_They made me think of you_

_They made me think of you_

_Under a trillion stars_

_We danced on top of cars_

_Took pictures of the state_

_So far from where we are_

_They made me think of you_

_They made me think of you_

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found _

_I just want to be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_For the rest of our lives_

He immediately saw how she related it to their relationship. He never would forget the night they spent in the woods after he had left his apparent fiancée. He truly would remember that night for the rest of his life. His thoughts soon slipped from his mind when she began to sing the second verse and chorus.

_I'm in a foreign state_

_Our thoughts, they slip away_

_My words are leaving me_

_They caught an aeroplane_

_Because I thought of you_

_Because I thought of you_

_Oh lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just want to be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment we're ten feet tall_

_And you told me after it all_

_We'd remember tonight_

_For the rest of our lives_

She played a musical interlude and repeated the chorus again, the first half completely a Capella. She stayed perfectly on key, which amazed him, not like he hadn't already been amazed. He had heard from Galinda that she had sang a lot and was pretty good, but he didn't realize she was this good. The night he left Galinda, he begged her to sing for him, but she wouldn't dare, she was too nervous about what everyone else thought. He wondered what had gotten into her. Whatever it was, he wasn't complaining. On top of all of that, he had no idea how well she could play the piano, she looked so poised and at ease up there.

Finally, she let the last chord ring out on the piano, as she sang her last note. The whole bar roared with praise and support. She giggled nervously into the microphone. "That one was called "Wings", sung by an artist named Birdy." The crowd continued to clap as she stepped down from the piano and headed back to Fiyero, who was waiting, excitedly to see her.

"MY OZ, FAE!" He said rowdily, getting a few suspicious glances from the men around. "You were FANTASTIC! I mean, I had heard you sang, and I heard you played guitar and piano but WOAH! I didn't know you were _that_ good! OZ, FAE!" A few more men glanced at him confusedly. "Uhm, Yero?" Elphaba exclaimed, "You might want to stop saying 'Oz'. We're in America, and here, they'll think you're crazy if you say that. I think they already do." She giggled. "But I still love you."

"You know?" Fiyero replied, "You're going to be a star, Miss Elphaba. You're going to be a huge star. You have everything going for you: you're beautiful, you're exotic, you're attractive, you're smart, you're musical, and you're super talented. You are going to be one famous woman."

"I've had my experiences with fame, and they haven't been any good. I'm perfectly happy just flying below the radar."

"Those were bad fame experiences in Oz, Fae. Not here. Here, it's a completely different world. Have you been discriminated once for your green skin, here?"

"I guess not. I have been called 'Gamora' though. Do you know who 'Gamora' is?"

The man sitting next to Fiyero chimed in. "Gamora is a character in the new movie, Guardians of the Galaxy. People probably call you Gamora because she's green too. Don't be offended at all though, in fact, you should take it as a compliment. Gamora is a superhero, she is on a mission to save the world, and she's hot."

The three of them laughed together. "Thanks for the explanation, sir! That makes me feel a lot better."

Fiyero entered the conversation once again. "But what I was saying. People here are enjoying your green skin. They find it interesting, different, exotic, beautiful, they love it! The people back home were just closed minded, scared to open their minds to something different. Here it's not like that."

Elphaba just nodded in reply. Although normally the type who would argue his points, she did not feel like it at the moment. Instead, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "I've got to get back to work. Only an hour and forty minutes left." He stared at her beautiful smile that he saw so rarely at home as she walked away, back to behind the bar.

**SO… the song was "Wings" by Birdy. If you haven't heard it, you NEED to listen to it. It's beautiful. Birdy just has a beautiful voice. Well I hope you enjoyed this fluffy, romantic chapter, and the next is going to have a bit more substance to it, and more contribution to the plotline I'm developing. Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**If These Wings Could Fly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wicked… or Birdy's song "Wings" either for that matter, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic right now. I'd be pretty rich.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: And more adorableness to come! :D**

**So, here's more substance and more cuteness **

**Chapter 5: They Made Me Think of You**

Elphaba felt something nudging her right arm, but she refused to open her eyes. After her shift at the bar, she was just so tired, and she didn't have to work at the coffee shop until 2. She started to roll over on to her side, but before she could, there were two arms planted on either side of her shoulders. Fiyero was hovering just above her. "What time is it?" She grumbled without opening her eyes. She thought it was strange that he was awake before here, she usually assumed that she would be the one waking him up. "9, but I have a surprise for you, Fae" He replied softly, but excitedly.

"It's too early." She responded, but he didn't accept this answer. "Come on, wake up before you miss it!" She groaned and opened her eyes. He giddily helped her into a seated position and ushered her to look the screen across the room. "Look!" She was confused. "What is that—and better yet… why the hell are we on it?"

"And now, let's have a look at what's trending today." A woman with short, blond hair said with a beaming smile. "This video is taking the internet by storm!" Let the video of Fiyero's performance play. The video showed the part where he finally found Elphaba and swung her around, which she assumed was the part that was "taking the internet by storm". Right after they began to walk off together, the video cut out, and into Elphaba's introduction to her performance. She immediately blushed and covered her face with her hands as she began to sing. This was so embarrassing. "This video," the woman on the screen said, after it ended, "is entitled 'Boyfriend Reunites With His *Not* Dead Girlfriend: Musical Tributes (CUTEST VIDEO EVER)'. This video has captured the hearts of people not only around New York, but around the world. What's impressive, is that this event occurred less than 12 hours ago! People are infatuated with the romantic beauty, and the couple's musical ability. We might have just found the newest power couple on the music scene, or maybe the Broadway theater scene. Do you have anything to add, Matt?"

The camera was now closely zoomed in on a middle aged man with fading hair. "I think what's shocking about the video is that the boy, Fabio is his name?"

"Fiyero." The woman corrected him.

"Well, I find it impressive that Fiyero actually thought his girlfriend was dead. In today's society, how does that happen? At the end of his performance he even said that she passed on just a few days ago."

"Funny that you bring that up, Matt. I never even really paid attention to that. But anyways, the next internet trend is…"

The woman trailed on about different "trends on the internet", which was a completely foreign concept to Elphaba. "Yero?" She asked. "Yes?" He replied to her.

"Who are those people? What is that? And also, what is the 'internet'?"

Fiyero burst out laughing, she almost thought he would start crying he was laughing so hard. "Fae, you've never seen a TV? They didn't have those in Munchkinland when you were growing up?" Elphaba shook her head innocently, and Fiyero chuckled some more. "Fae, Fae, Fae. You have a lot to learn. That's a TV. We always had those in the Vinkus. We used them to watch… hmm… how do I describe this? Plays… SHOWS! That's it. Shows, on the screen, so we didn't have to leave home to go see them. It's basically for entertainment. And the internet? It's a place where you can look things up. It's like reading a book, but it's on a screen similar to the TV screen. They're called computers. If you have a question, type it into a computer, and the internet will give you an answer. You can also talk to people from all different places on the internet without having to actually see them or send letters, and you can watch videos."

She just nodded, still a bit confused, but anyhow more enlightened. Fiyero laughed some more. "Oz, Fae. Frexspar really kept you and Nessa under a rock when you lived at home. Don't worry though, I still love you." He kissed her softly before she could reply.

"Well, me? Yes. Not Nessa though. I'm pretty sure she had all of those things but never used them in front of me because she didn't want me to get jealous. She knew Frex would never let me have them."

"Ahh. I get it. Did you ever know what a cell phone was?"

"No."

"Well, it's a small rectangle that fits—here, let me show you." He reached down into his backpack which was on the floor next to the bed. He pulled out a rectangle with a screen similar to the TV on the wall. It had buttons on the top and sides, as well as a rectangular hole and a small circular hole on the bottom. There was another large button just below the screen. He pressed the button on the top, and the screen lit up. It was a picture of him making a goofy face, but how was it possible? It looked so lifelike! "Yero? How did you get that picture of you on there?"

"MY OZ FAE! You don't even know how a camera works? Let me show you." He slid his finger across the bottom of the screen, and tapped a few things. A new photo came up, which looked like a picture of he and his friend Avaric. Square icons covered the screen. He tapped on one of them and a screen came up, showing her exactly what she was doing and how she was moving at the very moment. He tapped a white circle at the bottom of the screen, and it froze on an image of the two of them smiling. He tapped a few more buttons, and tapped something that said "Set as desktop and lock screen"

"You see? That's what a camera does. It captures the image of one moment."

Her mind was blown. She had never seen anything like it. "My Oz, Fiyero. You actually sounded smart for once."

"Well thanks, babe. Love you too."

She laughed at his sarcastic rebuttal to her comment, when suddenly, the phone rang. She raced to the other side of the room to pick it up. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, Miss Elphaba?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Hi, it's Mariah from the front desk. There is someone, a woman down here to see you."

"Okay. Let me get dressed. Tell her I'll be right down."

"Okay, take your time."

"Thanks." She turned to Yero. "There's someone waiting for me in the lobby, a woman. I think it's Melanie."

She slid out of the bed and began to run to her closet, but Fiyero wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her temple, and pulled her back. "Sit down you crazy woman! I have another surprise for you." He walked over to the closet, and pulled out a bag, the same bag from the store she and Melanie had shopped at the day before. He walked back over, placed the bag on her lap, sat down, and wrapped his arm around her. She just looked at him with a look of confusion. "Go ahead, open it!" He said, excitedly. She opened it and found a short black dress with thin straps and a deep v neckline. The waistband fell just below the bust and there were triangular cutouts along both sides of the thick waistband. The dress was encrusted with silver sparkles, and the skirt was flowing. Also in the bag were an assortment of different silver necklaces and a pair of silver high heels which were obviously not from the same place.

"My Oz, thank you so much, Yero, but where will I ever wear this?"

"On our date tonight. It's a surprise. But wear it down to the lobby and show it off to your friend."

She hugged him and kissed his cheek, energetically jumping up. She ran to the bathroom and put on her new outfit, brushed out her hair, and set off for the lobby. When she arrived down there, Melanie was nowhere in sight. She stepped slowly up to the desk. "She's over there, Miss Thropp." Mariah pointed to a young, thin woman wearing a black blazer, knee length black skirt, and black high heels. She had her blond hair pinned back into a bun, and she was staring at a screen. Elphaba walked over nervously. "Uhm, hello. I'm Elphaba. You were looking for me?"

The woman immediately stood up, grinning. "Elphaba, so great to meet you." She extended her hand for Elphaba to shake. "I'm Melody Sanders from Platinum Sound Recording Studios. I heard you singing that Birdy song in the video of you and your boyfriend reuniting after him thinking you were dead. We'd like you to swing by our studio today, it's on West 46th Street. We may have the job opportunity of a lifetime for you that could easily replace and make you a lot more money than working at that bar."

Elphaba's jaw dropped. She was speechless. "Uh.. uh…. Thank you! I'll be sure to do that! Any time is fine?"

"Any time."

"Thank you so much, I'll see you later today!"

The woman nodded, and walked out of the lobby confidently. The job of a lifetime. A big break. Maybe they really didn't mind the green here.

**Review! :D**


End file.
